Saturday Match
by lemmonpie
Summary: When all the Cullen boys spend the saturday afternoon playing Playstation, the girls have to find something else to do. Which means that Alice drags Bella into girly stuff... Family Oneshot. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any **__**Twilight characters, but, of course, I own my imagination… Enjoy guys!!**_

_**--**_

Bella's big red trunk was complaining about the long and winding road as she drove and she didn't care, she was going up to the Cullen's family house, to spend the Saturday afternoon with Edward. She was ecstatic. All the family was going to be home, usually they hang out with Alice and Jasper, Emmet came sometimes but without Rosalie, Bella and her still couldn't get along. At first, the lack of kindness of his sister bothered Edward but now, he was just ok with it, and he really didn't pay attention to it.

At the house, all the Cullen boys, including Carlisle, were submerging in one of their brotherly and manly traditions, Playstation Match. This particular Saturday they had voted on playing _Winning Eleven_. As soon as Bella's trunk pulled in front of the house, Edward's senses kicked in, telling him that his girlfriend was just outside.

"Alice!" he hollered.

"Yes, Edward?" his sister responded sweetly.

"Can you open the door for Bella, please? I can't leave or Emmett will take my control"

"Hey! No listening to our thought while we play!" Emmett screeched.

"Sure, I'll get the door" Alice smiled.

"Thanks, Alice" Edward nodded and turned to Emmet "I don't listen, you don't take my control!" he warned.

"_Men! They are like five hundred years__ old all together and still they act like children!"_ Alice thought as she headed to the door.

"Hi Bella!" Alice beamed, opening the door before Bella could knock on it.

"Hey Alice" she smiled "how are you?"

"Good, but I have to warn you, today they decided to play" the pixie vamp frowned.

"What do you mean? Who's palying?"

"You'll see"

As both girls got to the living room, Bella understood what Alice had said. There she saw Edward teamed up with Jasper, clearly beating up Emmett and Carlisle's team, as they all sat on the carpet, staring at the flat screen before them.

"Bella is here!" Alice squealed.

"Hello, love, I'll be with you in a minute" was Edward's sweet reply.

"Ok" she smiled "hi guys, Doctor Cullen" she waived.

"Hi, Bells" Emmett smiled.

"Hello, Bella" Jasper nodded.

"Good afternoon, Bella" Carlisle smiled kindly "call me Carlisle, please"

"Alright" she blushed.

"Hey, Bella, the guys will be glued to the Playstation for a few more hours and I was going to get mi nails done with Esme in the kitchen, want to join us?" Alice asked, hooping her arm into Bella's.

"Yeah, sure" she agreed after a surprised look from Edward "but I'm not getting any French manicure done on my hands, alright?"

"I'll find you a pretty nail polish, come on" the sister waltzed to the kitchen, where Esme was putting all the manicure tools on the counter.

"Bella! Hi, dear!" the mother hugged her with one arm, welcoming her into her home. Bella and Esme had got along since day one, Esme really loved her, she treated her like another daughter and, in a way, she will be, someday.

"Hi, Esme" she smiled and sat next to Alice, who had already started to apply the first coat of translucent polish into Esme's right hand. Alice was done with her 'mother' and her hands, so next she turned to Bella, flickering through her bag full of nail polish bottles.

"Cherry red!" the eternal teen chimed.

"What?" Bella was confused.

"I'll do your nails in my cherry red polish" she explained holding the bottle in her hands.

"Ok, if you say so, I'll believe you" Bella nodded.

About half an hour later, Bella's hands were ready; Alice had taken her sweet time to model every nail and coated them with clear polish and a few layers of the cherry red she loved so much. And as she had predicted, the guys were still bound to the Playstation.

As Bella waited for her nails to dry off she went to sit in the living room, just to see Edward play, but minutes after she sat, Emmett leaped off the ground and turned to her.

"Bells, here, you play with Carlisle" he said handing the control to her.

"But I don't know how to and my nails are fresh" she stated "ok, that sounded stupid" she shook her head.

"Your nails are ready and dry" Alice shouted without lifting her gaze from her own hand, she was painting her nails in a dark shade of purple.

"Perfect, grab the control" Emmet putted the control in her hand gently and rushed upstairs.

"What was that about?" Bella wondered.

"Rosie just got into the shower" Edward said and kissed her head as she sat on the ground next to him, with Carlisle on her other side.

"Ew! Too much information"

"I know" Edward smirked.

"Let's see if we can win this last match, Bella" Carlisle smiled "your mind is the only one that Edward can't read, that should help"

"I hope it does" she grinned.

For the next fifteen minutes, they played the match, no _super powers_ allowed, as Bella said specifically to Edward and Jasper. And as Carlisle had wish, the fact that Edward could not read Bella did help, since their team won the last match.

The oldest Culled grinned and hugged Bella, sharing the victory with her, Jasper accepted his defeat and shook her hand like a well mannered boy and Edward just frowned.

"What is it?" she asked to her boyfriend.

"It's just that I always win the Playstation Saturday Match" he pouted.

Bella smirked and leaned over to get closer to Edward's ear.

"You can get your rematch upstairs" Bella whispered.

"I indeed like the sound of that" he smirked "and I like your nails like that, I should thank Alice later for them" he smiled his crooked smile, leaving her dazzled.

--

_**Review please!!**_


End file.
